An X-ray imaging system is a system that radiates X-rays for a subject placed on a tabletop, detects X-rays that have transmitted the subject, and composes images showing the detected distribution of X-ray intensity.
In an X-ray imaging system, an operation to tilt the tabletop may be performed to image the subject from various angles.
For example, in IVR (Interventional Radiology), a therapeutic manipulation (hybrid manipulation) by which a catheter manipulation and surgical treatment are implemented in parallel may be used. In this manipulation, the tabletop is often tilted to allow the operator to conduct the treatment more easily.
Moreover, X-ray imaging systems have auto-positioning and auto-angle functions.
Auto-positioning is a function whereby multiple arbitrary positions of a support unit, etc. that holds an X-ray tube, etc. are linked with arbitrary numbers and stored in advance, and when an operator inputs a desired number during an examination, the support unit, etc. is automatically arranged at the position linked to that number. Auto-angle is a function that reproduces angles of the support unit based on supplementary information (imaging angle information) of images collected in the past.
By executing these functions, it is possible to adjust the angle of the support unit in relation to the subject to a predetermined value.